Englands bed time stories
by KottaKitty
Summary: some not-so lovely tales England tells to a young america to try and make him go to sleep! a collection of short story's :) written in a rush so there will be a lot of mistakes! songs used: -Billy Brown by Mika -Pick you love up off the floor by Mika i don't own the songs used!
1. Billy Brown

((just a quick hetalia story I wrote out of pure boredom and listening to Mika music too much XD haha~

England and baby America~ (^.^)

Enjoy~))

"Okay America, time for bed now." England said with a warm smile

"Buuuutttttt I don't wanaaaaa… its only 7 and I'm not-" the young boy paused and yawned "-tired yet…" he finished rubbing his eyes.

"You clearly are" he lifted America with a small chuckle, and carried him to his bedroom. England plumped little America on his bed then tucked him in with his teacup bed sheets.

"Fine I'll go to bed… but you gotta tell me a bed time story" America exclaimed with joy.

England thought for a shot moment about the younger of the twos offer and quickly accepted it, knowing it was the only way he would sleep "Fine,I will" he said "But you must go to sleep as soon as it's over okay?"

America shook his head up and down

"Right, this is the story of, ummm… lets call him Billy Brown…" England gave a sad smile.

"Oh, Billy Brown had lived an ordinary life he had two kids, a dog and the precautionary wife. Sadly while it was all going accordingly to plan, Billy Brown fell in love with another man."

"Huh, England what's this story about…?"

"Its just something I heard"

"Well it sounds like what France did to you"

"Shut up!"

America looked scared at England's sudden outburst

"I'm sorry, don't be scared… anyway,  
He met his lover almost every single day. Making excuses for his dodgy holiday, on some religion that he said he found… They didn't know that his faith was earthly bound."

Brown, Billy Brown. Don't let the stars get you down, don't let the waves let you drown …"

"I don't like this Billy Brown guy"

"Your not supposed to"

"That's good, why are you telling me a bed time story with a bad guy in as the main guy?"

"Because… uhhh… just because!"

"I guess…"

England then continued

"Oh, Billy Brown needed a place somewhere to go, He found an island off the coast of Mexico. Leaving his lover and his family behind. Billy Brown needed to find some peace of mind"

"Mexico?"

"Don't worry about Mexico till you're older America"

"Right…"

England carried on

"And on his journey and his travels on the way. He met a girl who was brave enough to say, when they made love he shared the burden of his mind, Billy Brown is a victim of the times…"

"Made love?"

England blushed

"Uh don't worry about love making till you older America!"

"Why are you red?"

"It's hot…"

"Kay~"

England cleared his throat and finished the story

"Oh, Billy Brown had lived an ordinary life he had two kids, a dog and the precautionary wife. But sadly while it was all going accordingly to plan, Billy Brown fell in love with another man…"

And that's where our story ends America, now what has this taught you?"

"That you need help" America said with a smile, he then gave England a kiss on his cheek, said good night, snuggled up in to bed and fell asleep before England could comment on what he had just said.

"I- uh… that is!"

England sighed and kissed America's forehead gently

"Don't make the same mistakes I did and fall for a 'Billy Brown'…" he mumbled gently to the snoozing american child.

((The end! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you did :) ))


	2. Pick Your Love Up Off The Floor

**((well this is another song fic based on Mika song ^^" (i'm a fan okay!)**

**i'm sorry this isn't very good DX but i just wanted to type so yeah...**

**i don't own Hetalia or the song!))**

"England, England! Tell me a another story like you did last nighhhhhtttttt please oh pleaseeeeee!"

"Fine… fine! Go get in bed then, I'll be with you in a minute just let me finish me tea okay?"

"Kay~"

The little American nation bounded upstairs and jumped in to bed waiting eagerly for his brother to come and tell him a story. Eventually England entered his room and sat next to America on the bed.

"You took foreverrrr~"

"I like to enjoy my tea! Any way I'm here now aren't I? Do you want this story or not?"

"I do I do I do" America said with a grin spread across his face"

England thought to him self " I shouldn't have given his that chocolate bar... He's bloody hyper now!"

"Story now!"

"Okay" England sighed

"There's a this girl who thought she knew, What her life was going to do, Then she goes, and falls in love and throws it all away."

"This story sounds pretty dark Iggi…"

"Uh, it will cheer up"

America nodded his head slowly doubting England was telling the truth.

"But her man can't decide if he's made the right choice in life. So she comes home one day from work to find he's gone away."

"I don't understand…"

England doesn't hear Little America as he is thinking too much about the story, with each word he gets a little louder.

"And everyone tells this poor hart broken girl the same thing whenever she tells them what happened…  
'Put your heart back in your pocket, Pick your love up off the floor when your momma says you're stopping, But girl, let me tell you more. If he's 95 or 22, A boy's going to do what he's going to do, He says he don't love you anymore, so pick up off the floor."

"E-England?"

"She Walks around an empty town, Sees his face all around, on every corner and every wall…  
And once again, everyone tells this poor hart broken girl the same thing whenever she tells them about this… they say,  
'Love is lost, life can burn, But your luck will return, But if you're dragging it down you won't know it's there…  
Put your heart back in your pocket, Pick your love up off the floor When your momma says you're stopping, But girl, let me tell you more: If he's 95 or 22, A boy's going to do what he's going to do, He says he don't love you anymore, So pick up off the floor…

and that concludes tonight's story"

"Uh… what happens to the girl?"

"She couldn't deal with life and killed her self"

Poor little America started to cry at that last comment

"Ah! I mean she found someone new fell in love got married got her dream job and lived happily ever after the end!"

America stopped and smiled

"Yay that's a happy ending! But I didn't understand the actual story but oh well~!"

He then gave England a kiss on his cheek, said good night, snuggled up in to bed and fell asleep before England could say any more.

England sighed and kissed Americas forehead gently

"I must learn to keep my story's happy"

He then left to go make another cup of tea.

**((please comment if you liked it!))**


End file.
